Unusual
by selphie4
Summary: Bella moves to live with her dad and finds out hes rich and that she has a stepmom. Then theres her new highschool where attitudes clash... EXB R&R All Human
1. Arrival

I gazed out of the misty window and sighed

I gazed out of the misty window and sighed. Green blurry objects became clearer as the plane began it decent. Rain thundered against the window blocking my view, in frustration I slammed the shutter closed. _Why on Earth would anyone in the right mind want to live here? Why, oh why did I do this to myself? Why did I leave the glorious sunshine for the wettest place in the States! _The plane thudded against the runway and the pilot began to speak over the intercom "Thank you for flying with Easy Jet we hope you enjoy your stay!" At his small speech I rolled my eyes before stumbling off the plane.

"Isabella!" I spun around when I heard my name being called. There stood my over excited dad whom just happened to be jumping up and down waving like an idiot. This is going to be even worse than I first thought. As I began to run over to my dad I plastered on my best fake smile I had but due to me not being the best co-ordinated person I just had to trip over thin air in mid run. Automatically my hands shot out to brace my fall. Before I had chance to hit the floor I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist and pull me back up.

My eyes flickered open and I saw the most beautiful green eyes gazing down at me. Slowly I realised a random guy had his arms around me, I instantly looked down blushed furiously and murmured "erm…Thanks for catching me"

"No problem," I glanced up as I heard a velvety smooth voice reply. Big mistake. I ended up getting lost in his green orbs until Charlie's voice pulled me out of my dreamy state.

"Bells you really need to be careful!" The stranger instantly let go of me said

"I better be going, look after yourself." he smiled a crooked smile before walking off into the crowd.

"Hey Dad." I whispered embarrassed. Charlie slung an arm around my shoulder before dragging me off towards the car park. But what I saw surprised me. My dad was stood next to a Silver Porsche 911 Turbo and was swinging the keys in front of my eyes.

"I thought I'd buy you a homecoming gift!" he said enthusiastically. I stood there frozen. He'd bought me a car. "Bells? Don't ya like it? I'll take it back if you don't like it?" he whispered.

"No… Dad…I love it! I've always wanted one but how could you afford it? I don't want you spending all your money on me!" I replied

"Well Bells, I see your mother didn't tell you but when my father died I inherited his business and well you could say it pays out a little." He grinned at me as he said this.

"A little!? It must pay out a lot for you to afford cars like this!?"

"Well…you could say that. Come on we better get back home, you're going to love it here! I mean your room is huge, your stepmom bought you an amazing wardrobe of clothes and best of all I've already enrolled you in high school!" I grimaced as the realisation hit me. I was staying here. I was to be trapped for what seems to be eternity here in rainy forks with a father who obviously doesn't know me and a stepmom I have never even met. My life is over.

**A/N: The first chap is up! This is my first twilight story so please no flames! R&R I know you want to!**


	2. Isabella's Floor

Charlie ushered me into the passenger seat of the car before driving back to his house so slow I was surprised we even managed to make it there in the same month

Charlie ushered me into the passenger seat of the car before driving back to his house so slow I was surprised we even managed to make it there in the same month. I suppose I'm just being picky because I'm not used to this place but then again I doubt that I'm ever going to get used to this place never mind like it. Throughout the entire car drive home there was an uncomfortable silence until Charlie turned down the street towards his house. "Well kiddo, where almost home, I bet you're excited to meet your stepmom! Her name is Cassandra but she prefers Cassie." As soon as he had begun talking about her I tuned out, he wrote to me every month while I was in phoenix and yet there wasn't one mention of him meeting a new woman never mind marrying her! "Isabella are you listening!?"

"Yeah sorry dad I'm just wiped from the flight here."

"Oh sorry, I'd forgotten about that." He smiled sheepishly before pulling up onto the drive of his house. I have to see I was amazed I don't think I've ever seen a house so big and yet the street was lined with houses this size.

"Er…Dad? Are you sure this is Forks?" I whispered. He stared at me like I was stupid until he began chuckling.

"Of course this is Forks hun this is just the richer area. But there's only one high school mind you, you all mingle you see."

"erm.. okay…where's Cassie then?" I asked but as soon as I finished my question I knew exactly where she was. The front door burst open and a woman ran out squealing and jumped into my dad's arms. She couldn't be more than 20 with auburn hair that reached mid-back and glorious blue eyes.

"Sugarplum your home!" she squealed. I stared at them in horror as I heard my dad's pet name. "Oh and you must be Isabella! I've heard so much about you!"

"Bella…and you must be Cassie?" I looked at her and she giggled

"Yup that's me! Isabella I think we're going to be the best of friends I've bought you all kinds of things like CDs, clothes and best of all make-up!" My look of horror only deepened as she reeled off what she'd bought but yet she didn't seem to notice.

"Wow, thanks you shouldn't have." I said in a strained voice

"Now girls we should get inside so Isabella can get unpacked." And once again Cassie began giggling. She skipped inside with my dad while I grabbed my suitcase from my new car. As I sauntered into the house I was met with another comment which made me regret my life here. "Oh by the way Isabella, Cassie has decorated your room for you." My dad had to let her decorate my room for me. To reply I nodded my head and made yet another fake smile. "Right your room is on the top floor which is three flights up and the whole floor is yours!" my dad smiled at me as I began my journey up the stars.

At least I have a room to myself, well a whole floor. Really who needs a whole floor of a house to themselves? I reached the top of the staircase and opened a door which read 'Isabella's Floor' with a deep breath and closed eyes I opened it and stepped inside. Slowly I opened my eyes and at what I saw my jaw dropped open. Bright pink fur lined the walls with pictures of fashion models lining the walls. Each wall held a mirror which had bulbs surrounding it and the carpet was a dark pink fur. I stepped further in and saw all the furniture was pink. I shook my head and opened the door which read 'Bathroom' and cringed. The whole bathroom suite was pink as well, even the tiles on the walls where pink but what made if even worse was that even the lights where pink.

I ran out of there and searched for my bedroom. After half an hour of opening doors and running out again I finally found it. With a deep breath I opened the door and smiled.

**A/N: What's her bedroom going to be like? Will it be the horrifying pink again or maybe something a little more Bella? Please R&R**


	3. Bella's Room

* * *

My shoes clicked against the elegant wooden floorboards as I turned around in amazement. Twisted black lines where painted up from the corners and created abstract patterns on the pale blue walls. I couldn't believe it, the room was beautiful. As I turned I saw a desk with a computer was placed in the corner with a printer, a single bed beneath a beautiful bay window. A small wardrobe was hidden in an alcove; I quickly pulled the doors open and sighed in relief. It was empty. With a smile I began to unpack, when I heard a chime, almost like a doorbell. I ran to the window and looked out but there was no one below. "Sounds like I'm already losing my mind and I've only just got here." I muttered to myself.

"Who are you talking to Isabella?" I spun around when I heard Cassie's voice "Never mind hun, I'm really sorry about this room I haven't had chance to decorate it and I won't have time for a while."

"Oh, don't worry about it, leave it as it is." I said with a smile.

"Aren't you just a lovely girl letting me have some rest time at home, instead of getting me to decorate! Anyway I presume you didn't hear your floors doorbell?"

"My floor has a doorbell?" I just looked at her like she was the one who'd lost her mind

"Of course silly! Anyway you should really get some rest because you're at school in morning! But your father and I are going on holiday for a month tomorrow as well so you'll have to look after the house. Well that's all I needed to tell you so have fun! I'll see you in a month!"

After she left I just stared after her. I'd only just got here and they where already going on holiday and leaving me alone in Forks. Did she already hate me enough to leave me alone in a place I hated and just let me go completely insane? Why didn't Charlie even tell me he was going on holiday? Is it so hard just to say 'Hey Bells, I go on holiday tomorrow!' I opened my wardrobe again and placed my chest in the bottom of it before I left my room to search through my other 9 wardrobes on the floor. I shuddered as I left my calm room and entered the hideous pink nightmare that was the rest of the floor. A little pink wouldn't be too bad but this much is a little bit OTT. It makes me hate the colour even more!

I finally reached a wardrobe and to no surprises when I opened it, every garment was pink; pink skirts, pink dresses, pink t-shirts, pink everything. I shifted some of the clothes to a side when I noticed a price tag on a pink tank top. I flipped it over and glanced at the price. My eyes bulged as they re-read the price; 750$. Instantly I slammed the doors shut and ran to me room and locked the door. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 23:50. With a shake of my head I changed into my Pyjamas and slipped underneath my quilt and fell into a restless slumber.

**A/N: Bella's first day at her new high school tomorrow! Who will she meet first?**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Plastic

I gazed longingly into intense green orbs; they held such pain in them. Arms tightened around my waist holding me closer to his body. I gripped onto him with all the strength I had, too afraid to let go. I knew this was the end for me but as long as he survived I didn't care. I glanced up again and noticed a tear sliding down his cheek when his voice whispered " I lov…" A shrill ringing echoed around the room which was soon accompanied by a thud and a groan which where me. I raised my hand up n felt around on my bedside table for my alarm clock. With a quick tap it turned off. I glanced around and pinched myself, it was all a dream? But it felt so real and them eyes. I shook my head and stood up and headed to find my bathroom to get ready for school.

As soon I was ready I hunted around the house and finally found the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and pulled out the carton of milk, poured a glass and put it back. But as I turned to walk away I noticed a small pink note on the fridge which read 'Isabella, as seen as we're going away for a month we're relying on you being responsible and looking after the house, we've left money in the study for all groceries you might ever need and we put some money in your bank account, it's not a lot but it should last you.

Dad and Cassie.'

I rolled my eyes and headed to find the front door. That took me 15 minutes, I was never going to be able to survive here it was just too big. I finally got out of the house and headed towards my new car. The Porsche. As much as I've always wanted one I don't think it's going to fit in at school, this is really all I needed. With a sigh I slipped into my car and as if on cue. The rain began to pour, and when I say pour I mean rain cats and dogs. It thundered against my car as I reversed off the drive and headed in my hunt for my new school; Forks High.

Just off the highway I noticed a group of irregular buildings placed together, I assumed this must be the school. I turned into the school car park and noticed a divide in cars. There where Ferraris' and Porsches on one side them a Volvo, some old trucks and generally pretty old Renaults etc. lining the other side. I shook my head and pulled into a random place and slipped out of my car and with my amazing luck just as I stepped out the rain began pounding down even faster and harder. This really just wasn't my day and it didn't look as if it was going to improve when a group of 'Plastics' began walking in my direction with there 'posse' behind them. A tall blonde one was the first one to speak with a strange nasal voice.

"Oh, you must be the new girl! It looks as if your rich but you like totally need help with your fashion sense! But don't worry we'll help you new girl! Oh my names Lauren, this is Jess and well you don't need to know there names their not important!" I instantly took a dislike to her, she insults how I dress then insults other people right in front of them and then they don't even say anything to her. Oh and her rich comment, she's already making my skin crawl.

"Erm.. Hi I'm Bel-"

"Well new girl I'll take you to the office and on the way we can discuss what your wearing and how you like totally need to improve what you're wearing!" I glowered at her as she began to babble and lead me off into the general direction of the office. I don't remember which way we had come or how I'd managed to collect my timetable but it happened. I presumed I'd just zoned out of her conversation when she stopped outside of a classroom. "Well this is our first class, we're together how fabulous is that!"

"Umm…yeah it's great." I murmured. She dragged me inside and everyone turned to look at us. I sank back behind her as she revelled in the attention. But that was when I saw him.

**A/N: I bet we can all guess who she saw! Please R&R!**


	5. First Class

* * *

His eyes sparkles as our eyes locked together. It was the guy from the airport, realisation flashed in his eyes and then his mouth pulled into a crooked smile. That was it, I tripped over my feet and knocked Lauren over.

"Like what are you doing!? You've totally ruined my outfit and my nails! OMG!" she fumed.

"Erm…sorry? I tripped…" She continued to glare at me until the teacher approached us.

"Lauren. She's apologised she didn't mean to knock you over, she simple tripped it's not her fault now go and take your place."

"Fine!" with one last glare Lauren left me stood with the teacher.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Miss Palen and I teach the double music class how wonderful is that two hours of music! I don't know quite where to place you, let me just have a quick look at your transcript." She glanced down at a piece of paper on her desk and smiled. "Well I have to say I'm quite impressed it looks as though you have astonishing musical ability if you'd like to join those three men at the back, I'm sure they'll explain what they're doing." I smiled quickly and headed in the direction she pointed when I realised he was sitting there. He looked up at me and grinned and said jokingly

"Hey, look who it is, it's the airport girl!" instantly I grinned back and said

"Hey, look who it is, it's the airport guy!" all of us started laughing until we realised everyone was staring at us.

"So, you must be Isabella." The green eyed god said

"Urgh…please call me Bella, I hate Isabella."

"Alright then, Bella, I'm Edward and these two are my brothers Jasper and Emmett." As he spoke their names he pointed to each of them. Jasper was blonde haired and has blue eyes, he nodded to me as I looked at him. When I looked at Emmett he was grinning at me so I couldn't help but grin back. He was extremely muscular but just from his grin you could tell he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"WOOOOOOOOOO! SHE GRINNED BACK AT ME! I LIKE HER! SHE'S GREAT!" With Emmett shouting the attention was soon drawn back to us. As if on cue Jasper, Edward and I all yelled "EMMETT!" He realised what he was doing and quickly sat down and began to whistle innocently. Slowly everyone else in the class got distracted and began chatting amongst themselves while we glared at Emmett.

"Sorry, about him he always seems to get a little too excited." Jasper said while smiling.

"I DO NOT get over excited!" Emmett growled. I raised my eyebrow at him until he murmured. "Okay, maybe just a little bit!"

"I don't mean to spoil the party but what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" I asked Edward looked at me and smiled. It was only then I really noticed his other features; his tasselled bronze hair and god like appearance. My breath caught in my throat as he began talking.

"Well, we're composing an album in groups and we have until the end of the year to complete it, and as seen as we heard Miss Palen flabbergasted by your musical abilities I think your perfect for our group."

"Umm…Thanks" I couldn't help it, I just had to blush didn't I.

"So Bells, what can you play!?" Emmett asked like an overexcited child on Christmas. I giggled at him before I managed to speak.

"I play Piano, Guitar, Bass and Drums."

"Wow, we could literally place you anywhere in the band," Jasper gasped

"Like I said, she's perfect!" Edward grinned.

"But Eddie we still need someone to sing!" Emmet whined he spun round and looked at me "You can do it!"

"W-what!? I don't think so, I can't sing!"

"Aww come on at least let us hear you! Don't be mean Bells!"

"But but bu-"

"No buts it's been decided by me the magnificent and amazing Emmett that Miss Bella Swan shall sing for us!" as he said this he stood on his chair and started dancing but only to trip over his feet and fall backwards into the music stands.

"Is he always this hyper?" I whispered to Edward

"Oh yes, all the time!"

"Back group! How about you go into the second music room and begin playing your compositions! I'm fed up of all the noise!" once again everyone's heads turned as we stood up.

"Umm…where is the second one?"

"Miss Swan do not get cheeky with me young lady!"

"Er…Miss Palen she wasn't getting cheeky, she's new here."

"Oh right erm yes, sorry dear out the door and to the left 3 doors down." I nodded my head then shot out of the door.

"Wow, did you see her face after little Eddie here told her that! Priceless!"

"Emmett! Will you stop calling me that!?" Edward growled. I rolled my eyes and headed into the second music room.

"So guys, have you written anything yet?"

"Oh no you're not getting out of singing missy! Thinking distracting me will work ha! It won't!" I grinned, we'll see about that.

"Oh my god, Emmett look out the window there's a monkey rollerblading and juggling!" I yelled and pointed at the window. In a flash he was at the window gasping.

"Where, I don't see it! I want a monkey that rollerblades and juggles!" While Emmett was looking out the window Edward, Jasper and I all burst out laughing. Slowly Emmett turned around and looked at us and asked "What you all laughing at…." As soon as he had asked the realisation hit him. "Damn, girl you're good! But it hasn't worked now here's the microphone and I want you to sing any song that comes to mind!" he passed me the microphone and stood there waiting.

"Erm…I don't know…."

"Come on Bella, you can do it!" I looked at Jasper as soon as he said it and smiled.

"Thanks Jasper." I closed my eyes and began to sing the first song that came to mind.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm Dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

I finished singing and opened my eyes. All three guys where staring at me with jaws open. "Bella, what do you mean you can't sing!? You have a beautiful voice that amazing, I never thought anyone would be able to sing that song like Evanescence and yet you did." Edward said in Awe.

"Thanks Edward." I murmured while I blushed scarlet.

"It's has been decided! Bella can be a guitarist and singer!" Emmett boomed

"You haven't even heard me play."

"If you play as well as you sing which is probably right, you'll be perfect!" he answered. With that the bell rang and as I headed to leave the room Edward shouted after me.

"Bella wait!"

"Umm…Hey Edward, What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner? Well I mean umm…my family and I that is, you don't have to if you don't want to!"

"Thanks, I'd love to Edward." He smiled his crooked grin while we waited for Emmett and Jasper to catch up before we headed towards the cafeteria.

**A/N: I don't own the song the amazing Evanescence do! I hope you like the story so far! Please R&R!**


	6. Cafeteria Chaos

* * *

Classes began to file out of their rooms. Soon the corridors where packed and it became difficult to stay together as a group. People began to shove others out of the way, and guess what? I was one of those people. I soon lost sight of Edward, Jasper and Emmett and I have no idea how to get to the cafeteria to meet them there. But then along came Emmett charging through the crowd towards me. He grinned evilly at me and I was too slow to realize what he was planning.

"Revenge time!" he growled before he lifted me up by my hips and held me above his head as he began running through the crowd screaming "HAHA! I HAVE YOU NOW! I SHALL SHOW YOU NO MERCY! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU NOW!" As soon as anyone saw Emmett charging towards them they dived out of the way, I'm not surprised either because if I was them I'd be doing the exact same thing!

I looked up to see the door out of the building and saw Edward and Jasper laughing at me. Let's just see how they like it. "Hey Emmett!"

"What's up? Am I hurting you? I'm really sorry if I am!"

"Hey, you're not hurting me but how many people can you hold above your head at ease?"

"Two, why?"

"Do you fancy helping me out with a little bit of revenge against your brothers?"

"Oooh! I love your style girl! You're damn good! What's the plan?"

"Well, I was thinking as soon as we reach the doors you keep me up here and keep running, then yell catch us if you can then turn around I'll jump out your arms then you pick them up and run into the cafeteria screaming something embarrassing!"

"Wow, your good!" I grinned at him and smiled at Edward and Jasper as we ran towards them.

"Woo! Go Em! That was awesome!" Jasper yelled as we ran passed him.

"Catch us if you can!" Emmett screamed out. As if on cue the guys ran after us, they where soon our tail so I shouted

"Emmett Now!" With that he stopped gripping onto me and let me jump off and as I landed Jasper and Edward where been held up high by Emmett.

"EMMETT! PUT US DOWN NOW!" Edward roared.

"No, I don't think I will, this wasn't my idea!" I walked from behind Emmett and smiled.

"How's the view from up their guys?"

"Bella? This was your idea?"

"Yup, serves you right for laughing at me instead of helping me!" I looked at Emmett and stepped out of the way and said "Go on Emmett!" He grinned before running through the doors and into the cafeteria.

I ran behind them and listened to Emmett's speech "EDDIE, JAZZIE., I KNOW YOU TWO ARE MY YOUNGER BROTHERS, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I ENJOY CARRYING YOU AROUND ANYMORE, I KNOW IT USED TO BE FUN AND THAT YOU STILL LOVE IT BUT I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" As soon as he had finished Edward and Jasper found themselves laid on the cafeteria floor. I really couldn't help is when I saw the look on their faces, I just had to laugh. Edward stood up and began to walk over to me with an 'I'm not amused' expression on his face.

"Um...Hey Edward..." I smiled at him and saw his expression change into his crooked grin and hold his hand up for a high five. I slapped his hand and laughed with him as he dragged me over to the table where the other two had sat with two girls. We had just got there when the short girl with black hair in a pixie style ran over to me and said "You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that? when I try to get Jasper back I never come up with stuff like that" The tall blonde girl had followed her but in the pixie girl's excitement I hadn't noticed her.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it? I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and this overly excited one is Alice." She said with a smile.

"Hey I'm Bella it's nice to meet you!" Alice looked at me and began jumping up and down and dragged me to sit next to her and said

"You're the girl who tripped Lauren up!" I looked up and saw her grinning.

"Yeah, but it was all by accident, but I don't care, I'd only known her five minutes and she was already making my skin crawl."

"She's the type of girl who'd do that to you. Oh and by the looks of it you got stuck with the guys in music." I faked a depressed look and whispered

"I know, I don't think I'll be able to survive having to work with them." I pretended to wipe a tear away while the guys gawped at me. I looked up at Alice and Rosalie and we all burst out laughing.

"You're so easy to get along with Bella; we're definitely going to have to hang out with you more." But as soon as Rosalie had finished her sentence an annoying nasal voice spoke

"Isabella, don't you know, you're not allowed to sit here." I looked up at Lauren and laughed.

"Who says I can't?"

"The Rules! So you'll have to move." I looked at her as if she was stupid, she finally pulled a book out and read a rule "Rule 9: No rich may sit with the poor. Rule 10: All cars must be separated between rich and poor."

"What!? They are the most stupid and segregating rules I've ever heard! You know what, I didn't ask to be rich, my dad just happens to be and I hate it! And just for your information just because some people don't have the stupid amounts of money we have, it doesn't make them poor. You know, I'm quite happy to break these rules because I'd rather sit with people who have personalities then with a bunch of plastic dolls." The whole cafeteria was silent and in my speech I'd stood up so I was looking at her in the eye. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to go sit with my friends now and enjoy my lunch, so Bye Bye."

I turned and sat in my seat between Edward and Alice again when I heard the principals strict voice yell "Isabella Swan my office NOW!" I looked at all my new friends and smiled.

"I'm really sorry Bella, it's all my fault." Edward whispered.

"No it's not Edward, thanks for inviting me I had fun, I'll see you around." With one last glance at my table I walked behind the principal towards his office.

**A/N: Horrid rules aren't they? Please R&R!**


	7. Punishment

* * *

His footsteps thundered against the corridor's floors. I glanced up at him and saw that his expression was grim until we reached a door which read 'Principal's Office'. I gulped as I followed him in.

"Miss Swan, I'm extremely disappointed in you! You broke some of our most important rules on the first day! What do you have to see for yourself?"

"All I have to say is that I don't agree with your rules, why are you segregating us? You don't do it in classes so why do it in our free time!?" I glared at him as I spoke. He glowered back at me before growling at me

"I am doing it for your own good! How dare you disobey me!? Poor people only cause trouble therefore we want to keep all you rich children out of that trouble, you should appreciate that…" I cut him off before he had chance to say another word.

"Appreciate! Appreciate you separating me from my friend's, and disrespecting them just because they aren't as rich as some people! It's disgusting and quite frankly I disagree with it, so you can give me as many detentions as you like because I'm going to sit and hang out with my friends and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Nothing I can do? Hmm…well that's okay 1 month's detention for breaking the rules! Now that you have received your punishment you may leave and Miss Palen shall be expecting you after school everyday until your month is up!" I nodded my head before I left his room.

Outside waiting for me was Edward. Instantly I smiled when I noticed him, he looked up and smiled before looking quite sad. As I walked over to him he started talking to me. "Bella, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I knew the rules I should have known better. Damn on your first day an…"

"Edward! Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault. I'd rather sit with you and be given a months detention then not sitting with you at all." I blushed furiously as I said this.

"A month's detention! Oh God Bella I'm so sorry!"

"Edward, stop apologizing it's not your fault so don't worry about it, I think I'll survive my detentions anyway."

"Really? Who do you have for them?"

"Miss Palen." Edward looked relieved as I told him. "See, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. I better head to her room because I believe my detentions start today. I see you later." I sighed before I began walking away until I noticed him walking beside me. "Edward no that I don't appreciate you walking me, but I don't think I'm going to get lost." I smiled at him as I said this but once again I was captured by his dazzling eyes, they sparkled simply in the corridor's lighting. My heart began to beat faster until I collided with a locker. "Ow! That really hurt!" I yelled. Edward bent down next to me as seen as I had slid to the floor and whispered

"Are you alright Bella, I would have warned you but you had me distracted." I blushed again at his comment then murmured.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh and for walking you there, we might as well walk together as seen as I have detention as well." I gawped at him.

"What did you get it for?"

"Same reason as you, I deliberately mingled with you so I got a few detentions, same with the rest of the guys."

"They all got detentions for sitting with me?" Sadness welled up inside me "God, this is so bad, I've already caused problems and it's only my first day!"

"Hey Bella, like you said to me, it's not your fault, I'd rather take the detentions and hang out with you than not take them and not be able to be with you. And don't worry about the others they all seem to feel the same way." He smiled his crooked grin at me before turning into the classroom used for detentions.

**A/N: I wonder what will happen in detention….Please R&R!**


	8. Detention Plans

I followed Edward into the classroom and had to hold my laughter when I saw Emmett attempting to sweep the floor with a stick. He glanced up at the door and yelled "Bella! Welcome to the mad house! I will be your tour guide for today! So if you would like to follow me I will show you around!" I laughed at Emmett as I glanced around the small room but I decided to follow him anyways. He walked towards the front desk and began to talk "This is where the wonderful Miss Palen seats during these hours of detention with us magnificent people!" he headed towards where Rosalie and Alice were sat and continued "This is where my darling beautiful Rose sits and her best friend; who also happens to be Jaspers girl friend: Alice! You may sit with them if you want however now I will show you the best part of detention! The cool corner!" Once again I laughed at him because there sat in the cool corner were Edward and Jasper.

"Emmett, I think you're slightly biased…"

"I am NOT! Are you trying to see that us three guys aren't cool???"

"Of course not Emmett, you are definitely three of the coolest guys I know."

"Well, then back to the tour! Oh…it's the end anyways you may sit with us in the cool corner if you want! Alice and Rose sometimes join us but because where doing music at the moment they avoid us so we can concentrate!" Before I had chance to decide where to sit Emmett had grabbed hold of me and threw me at Jasper and Edward, and surprise surprise Edward caught me so I ended up sitting in his lap.

"Wow, and this isn't a distraction Emmett?" I asked.

"No, it's not actually it's quite comfortable." Edward said this as he wrapped his arms around me. I blushed again when we heard a cough coming from the doorway.

"If you don't mind untangling yourselves but this is detention, you may carry on with work from any of your classes for this hour." I slipped off of Edward's lap and sat next to him while he pulled out the music sheets.

"Well guys this is the music we've composed so far…" I glanced over and saw half a score of music.

"It's a start, have you thought of any lyrics to go with it?"

"No, not yet, we need to decide what the album is going to be about first. It's got to be something we can all relate to…any ideas?" We all looked at each and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Nope!"

"Okay guys how about we start playing and we all just say random line that we think fits." I asked.

"Or…we could play for you and you could sing the first lyrics that come to mind." Emmett said and grinned at me.

"Yeah I like that idea." I glared at Jasper as he said this. Miss Palen walked towards us and said

"That's a good plan; there are some guitars at the back if you need them." I stared up at her and she just winked before walking off. How did I manage to get myself dragged into this? "Okay, if I'm going to do this guys, you need to give me an idea of what you thought this song would be about."

"How about it's something like not understanding how you've grown apart from someone you care about?" Jasper murmured.

"That's a great idea I think we can all relate to that right?" we all nodded glumly to each other as we said this. The three guys picked up instruments and began to play the melody they had created. Jasper was playing bass, Edward on guitar and Emmett on his make-shift drums; Books and his hands. I listened to the song played a few times then I began to sing

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time_

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

I glanced up and read that the music was about to end and stopped singing. As soon as we had stopped the whole detention room began applauding. I blushed and hid behind a layer of my hair. "You have an amazing voice Bella!" Miss Palen said I smiled at her in reply. Slowly people began to return to their prior activities and Edward smiled at me.

"That was amazing Bella! They where great lyrics! Once we finish the song we'll have to see if you can come up with anymore," Edward said in awe

"I don't know guys, I've never written a song before." Emmett began fumbling with a bit of paper then stood up and walked away.

"Bella, you're really good at it have faith in yourself." Jasper said with a smile. Immediately I felt calmer.

"Thanks Jasper." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Bella! Can we design costumes for the band pleasseeee!? It would be really cool if you let us!" Alice had managed to sneak her way over with rose and now was on her knees pleading.

"Alice, where not really a band, it's just for music, and plus it's still only my first day here so it's up to the guys really." She gazed at me with puppy dog eyes until I finally whispered "Okay, just don't tell the guys." I grinned at her when she stood up and started squealing!

"Oh I love you Bella! We're going to be best friends I can see it!"

"Thanks Bella, you have no idea how much this means to her, to both of us in fact." Rose shouted over Alice's screaming.

When Alice had finally calmed down and Edward and Jasper had given us funny looks, a small white paper airplane landed in Edward's hair. All of a sudden a roar of laughter erupted from the corner of the room where Emmett had collapsed on the floor in tears, and managed to breath out "It looks like a bird's nest which a plane crashed into!" We all glanced between Edward's glare and Emmett's heap on the floor until we joined in the laughter.

"That was a good one Em!" Jasper yelled in between fits of laughter.

"My hair is not a bird's nest…!" Edward growled. "Seriously it isn't is it? Bella is my hair like a bird's nest?" Edward asked worried. I smiled and whispered in his ear

"No, not at all, it looks to good to be a bird's nest." He grinned at me and murmured

"Thanks." No one seemed to notice our word exchanged so we sat and watched them laugh until Miss Palen came up behind us.

"I believe your hour is up, you may leave now." I turned to look at her and saw her with a sad smile on her face. She saw me looking and smiled at me. I grinned then stood up to leave. Rose and Alice dragged me out of the room with them as the guys followed us out.

"Bella, what are you doing tonight?" Rose asked.

"Umm…attempting to find my way around my new house, why?"

"I was just wondering if me and Alice could come and hang out for a bit, you know escape the guys!"

"I'd love that! You should definitely come over!"

"What time do you want us then?" Alice chipped in.

"Anytime you want!" I laughed.

"How about now!?" She said hyperactively

"Great! Grab a seat in my car and we'll go get lost in my house!" The guys ran and caught us up and looked confused.

"Get lost in your house?" Jasper murmured looking seriously confused.

"Well, you could say it's quite big! I only just moved in yesterday and I can never find my way around."

"Wow, must be cool living in a house so big!" Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Nah, it's not it's really annoying most of the time."

"Come on Bella! We better get going we need our girly night!" Alice yelled I smiled at her and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" With a smile I ran off towards my Porsche with Alice and Rose behind. As we pulled out of our spot we saw the guys getting into the silver Volvo. Edward looked up, saw me and waved. I blushed and waved back. He gave me his crooked grin and my heart melted. I've only known him a few hours and I feel like I'm already falling for him.

**A/N: a nice long chap lol! Wonder what's going to happen at Bella's! Please R&R**


	9. Deco from Hell

* * *

I noticed Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances when they saw the way we where with one another. I pretended like I didn't notice though, that was a series of questions I didn't particularly want to answer anytime soon. I mean on my first day at high school I made some amazing friends, got a month's worth of detention and started falling for a guy way out of my league, really what kind of gorgeous god would even look twice at me. I turned the car down my street and heard gasps of amazements from the two girls; I smiled at them, and then began laughing.

"Wow Bella, when you said that your house was big and that we'd get lost I didn't think that you actually meant it!" Rose stared at me utterly shocked.

"Trust me I'm not one to exaggerate! Seriously I suck at navigation as it is can you imagine me trying to find my way around a house this monstrous size!?" We all laughed until Alice began bouncing up and down in the back seat

"Bella! I can't wait to see how you've decorated the place! I bet it's going to be fabulous!"

"Well Alice, there's only one room in the whole house that I've spent time in and I love the deco in there however on the floor which that room is based, well that's a different story."

"Come on Bella, it really can't be that bad, I bet when we walk into your house we'll be wowed by the beauty!" Rose said hopefully.

"Try next door then." I laughed. We joked a few more times about my house until I pulled up onto the drive way, I could feel the excitement radiating off them with a shake of my head I switched off the engine, grabbed my house keys and opened the front door and lead them inside. Instantly I cringed at the colours, I hadn't really taken much notice to it before but I couldn't understand how. Lime green paint covered the walls with pictures of fashion models hung lopsided on them. I turned around to look at the girls and saw the look of horror which matched my own.

"Bella, who decorated in here? Are they blind or something?" Alice gasped and clutched her heart as if she was in pain.

"My step mom Cassie, and no she's not blind wait until you see my entire floor. By the way are you alright you look in pain?"

"She's in shock at the moment and it generally does pain her when she says a badly decorated place when they could use her talent for decorating and designing." Rose explained. Before I had chance to say anything Alice cut in

"Please tell me this isn't the room you like, if it is lie to me!" She gripped my arm and pleaded with me.

"Not at all, anyway I hope you're prepared for some stairs." With a grin I dragged them up three flights of stairs to my floor. "Are you sure you two want to see my torturous floor, Cassie got her hands on all of it except my Bedroom." They both gulped then nodded their heads. I swung open the door and pulled them inside; I stared at them and saw they looked as though they'd landed into their own personal nightmare.

"Bella, how much did you make this women hate you to do this?" Alice inquired.

"Alice, I met her yesterday and she'd already decorated. Every room on this floor is hideously pink except my bedroom, which she said she hadn't got around to decorating which I'm thankful for."

"You have to show us your room, please let it be better I would like to survive until I'm old!" Rose said with a grin. I grinned back at her; both her and Emmett seem to enjoy a good bit of sarcasm and a grin it seems. I found my bedroom door and pushed it open; slowly they poked their heads around the corner and sighed in relief.

"Now this is something that that women needs to learn from, a little bit of pink but I think I'm going to destroy all my pink clothes after seeing that. In fact when I get back home I'm going to burn them!" Alice exclaimed.

"Anyways now that we have escaped the darkest pits of Hell now it's time for you to answer a little question of ours." Rose said as Alice and her sat on my bed. I spun my computer chair around and took a sit and said

"What'd you two like to know?" They grinned at each other before saying together

"What's going on between you and Edward?"

**A/N: I know it's another short chap but I'm sure you'll all survive =) and I'd just like to say for the last chapter I don't own them lyrics they belong to Paramore because it's there song "Decode" oh and I seem to keep forgetting to put that I don't own twilight! It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! Please R&R**


	10. Stories and a Song

My jaw dropped and blushed furiously before managing to stutter out "W-What do y-y-you mean?? T-there's n-n-nothing going o-n!" they stared at me and I knew straight away that they had seen through my most unconvincing argument. They raised there eyebrows at me but I just stared back at them.

"If nothings going on why are you blushing?" Alice inquired.

"I am NOT blushing!" as soon as I said this I blushed even more. Rosalie and Alice just burst into a fit of giggles.

"You like Edward! You might as well admit it!" Rose said as she gasped for breath.

"Fine, fine, fine I like him alright? But I've only known him for 5 hours! What kind of person am I if I like a guy after 5 hours!?"

"You're a girl who has fallen for an amazing guy Bella, lighten up a bit!" Rose smiled as she replied to me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I just don't know he seems so out of my league I mean he's gorgeous! And I'm just a same old plain Jane, there's nothing that could ever draw him to me but I suppose a girl can dream." I murmured.

"You have no idea how wrong you are Bella, you're beautiful and you stood up for us all today at lunch I mean seriously you are amazing. Of course he's going to be attracted to you, he already is you can tell from the way he looks at you." Alice responded.

"Thanks girls, you're the best!" We all grinned at each other. "So…who's up for a little hunting around?" I smiled before I ran for my bedroom door and began exploring rooms around the floor. Alice managed to find my stood she picked up an envelope and gasped.

"Bella, how much money do you actually have!?" I looked at her puzzled when she began counting out the money in the envelope.

"$100, $200…$900…$2000…$5000! There's $5000 in this envelope! I've never seen that much in my entire life!" My jaw dropped. "Oh there's a note it says 'I hope this is enough Isabella it's all the spare change I could find from around the house. Cassie' You really are rich!"

"$5000, they left my $5000 in my study for groceries!? Are they insane!? That's just asking to be mugged!" I stared at the money in her hand.

"Bella, you must be used to seeing this amount of money though, with your Dad being rich and all…"

"Nah, that's where you're wrong, when I lived in phoenix with my Mum we where far from rich but we were happy and I liked it like that but ever since I moved here to Forks everything's changed." As I continued to explain we moved back into my room and sat on my small bed. "All of a sudden my Dad's rich and married after all the times he wrote to me while I was in Phoenix not once did he ever tell me about him inheriting my granddad's business and gaining one hell of a lot of cash, so this is a major shocker almost as much as the fact that he's married."

"What do you mean by that? You must have gone to the wedding?" Rose asked.

"Nope, not at all, I didn't even know he'd met anyone new until I got here; in fact we where just around the corner when he started babbling on about his new wife called Cassie but I just kind of zoned out. Out of all the letters he sent he never even mentioned her either and now they've both gone on holiday together for a month."

"A month! What are you going to do on your own for a month!?" Alice stared at me in horror.

"I really don't know Alice; this house is so big it kind of creeps me out." I decided I might as well admit it. I actually hate this house, why does it have to be so big? I'd be quite happy with just a bedroom to myself and maybe a bathroom but this place is almost like a horror movie waiting to happen.

"I've got an idea!" Alice was bouncing up and down on the spot. Rose and I glanced at each other before looking at Alice curiously. "How about Rose, the guys and me all stay round at your house while your Dad and Step Mom are away that way we can all keep you company! I can just see that it will work out perfectly. Oh! I've got so many plans that I can tell are going to work out!"

"Alice that's presuming she actually wants us to stay over…" Rose said jokingly. Alice spun around to face me and pleading at me with her eyes.

"Of course I'd want you over!" I yelled excitedly! I couldn't believe it, I'd only just met these girls and they where going to stay over at my house for an entire month, and they where going to bring the guys along! I just knew I'd made some true friends straight away when I met them but who would have thought that they'd like me as much as I like them. I have to say I must be the luckiest girl in the world at this minute! "You guys need to get your stuff though!"

"Oh yeah…I'd forgotten about that, will you be alright for a while if we run and get it?" Rose asked

"Of course! Hang on I drove, I can drive you round if you like."

"Nah it's alright it's not far it's just a few streets away and as seen as we live with the guys anyway we can drag them straight around in there car!" I grinned as Alice said this then realised that they all lived together.

"You all live together?" I asked clear confused.

"Oh I forgot you didn't know but yeah we do. Neither mine or Rose's parents agreed with our choice of boyfriends they wanted us to find rich boys and become rich you see they wanted all the money they could have, but we both kicked off and said we wouldn't leave them. So Carlisle and Esme were both kind enough to take us in and we've been living there for just over a year now."

"Wow, they're so kind are Carlisle and Esme but your parents, how could they do that!?"

"It's just one of those things but don't worry about it. Anyways we better get going otherwise we'll never be able to get our stuff!" Rose laughed as she finished speaking and we headed downstairs and once we'd found the front door they waved bye and headed home but as they reached the end of the drive I yelled.

"Hey! Just walk straight in when you get back, there's no guarantee that I'll be able to find the door again!" I grinned at them and they laughed, they nodded to show they'd heard before I closed the door and found my way back to my room.

I sat down on my windowsill and looked out and watched as the light drizzle turned into a thunderous pour down. I should have known it wouldn't have stayed like that for long. But watching the rain suddenly gave me an urge to sing, and I had no idea why but before I could stop my self I had already began singing some unknown lyrics.

_Sitting on a park bench_

_I'm watching the rain_

_Falling on the ground_

_I'm soaking wet_

_But I don't care_

_Children jump into puddles_

_Zipped up inside bright anoraks_

_Wearing glossy shiny Wellingtons_

_Red and yellow and blue_

_People pass me by_

_I see them through the misty haze_

_Streetlights are glowing_

_And traffic buzzes somewhere near_

_I'm sitting across my windowsill_

_Watching the raindrops_

_Sliding down the window_

_Breath steams up the glass_

_But I don't care_

_Children jump into puddles_

_Zipped up inside bright anoraks_

_Wearing glossy shiny Wellingtons_

_Red and yellow and blue_

_Watching the raindrops_

_Sliding down the window_

_Makes me wish I was outside_

_Soaking up the water…_

As I finished singing I heard a voice from the doorway say "And you say you've never written a song before, I'd say that you're pretty good at it."

**A/N: Bella sings! I would like to thank my wonderful friend Angus for these lyrics! Please don't use them for if you do it will make me very upset and Angus too! Please R&R!**


	11. Banisters and Beds

* * *

Stood there in the doorway as Edward, my jaw dropped. Moonlight filtered through my bedroom window and engulfed him in a mesmerising glow. Quickly I snapped my jaw shut before I started drooling! "I'm really not good at writing songs…"

"I have to say I disagree, that was really good! You should believe in yourself more. Anyways you might want to come with me; Emmett's enjoying your stairs banister." I looked at him confused and horrified at the random thoughts of Emmett kissing it. I practically ran after Edward and burst out laughing as I opened my floor's door. There was Emmett climbing onto the banister and sliding all the way down on it screaming

"SUPER SLIDE!" Rose looked at me before saying

"We tried to stop him but Emmett will be Emmett." As soon as she finished talking Emmett had ran back up the stairs grabbed hold of her and was sliding down again. "EMMETT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE REACH THE BOTTOM!" Edward, Jasper, Alice and I burst out laughing before sliding down the banister in pairs. Alice and Jasper and Edward and I. Alice smiled at me knowingly before sliding down.

"So how'd you fancy going about this then?" Edward asked with a twinkle in his eye. Before I could reply he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up and slid down the banister. I let out a yelp as we slid down, we reached the bottom and Edward slid off gracefully and held me in his arms. Emmett wolf whistled when he saw Edward holding me. I blushed furiously as I glanced up at Edward and saw him smiling his crooked grin at him. He gently set me down on feet when I finally muttered.

"So you guys all need to unpack, we need to find where you're all going to sleep first."

"I know! Let's all sleep in the lounge! I don't think I could cope with the colour of Bella's floor!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone looked at me and laughed until I said

"Hey! I didn't decorate it Cassie did! Do you have any idea how much I loathe pink!? In fact…You love decorating don't you Alice?" Her eyes glistened as soon as I said this.

"You are an amazing friend Bella! You're really are! I never even saw this coming which is unusual! You're going to let me decorate you floor!"

"Of course but on one condition…"

"Anything!" She squealed.

"You do NOT decorate my bedroom!"

"Yes! That's absolutely fine I love your room exactly how it is!" She squealed again, ran at me and gave me a hug. A felt a hand knock on my head when I looked up and saw Edward tapping my head.

"Are you sure there's anything up here? You're letting Alice loose decorating your entire floor." I growled at him

"Yes there is something up there thank you very much! And of course I'm letting her loose I trust her completely in her choices!" I glared at him before linking arms with Rose and Alice in search for the lounge. As we walked away the girls giggled and we heard the guys talking.

"Wow, that sure shut you up Bro!" Jasper laughed. Apparently it seemed that Edward was stood there speechless. We heard Emmett's laughter echo around the house then he suddenly shut up.

"Guys, have you noticed it's actually seriously creepy here?"

"Yeah, it's no wonder Bella didn't want to stay on her own. Come on grab yours and the girl's bags we need to follow them or we'll never find our way." Edward said. We stopped walking and waited for them to catch up to us.

"Thanks for letting us stay here; it is going to be awesome!" Rose smiled as she said this.

"Yeah it's going to be like…hmm…I don't know how to describe it." I murmured.

"A MONTH LONG PARTY! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Everyone laughed at Emmett. We began to talk about utter nonsense when we finally opened the door to the living room and the first thing that happened was that Emmett shoved passed us and was gazing at a shelf.

"What's up Em?" Rose asked.

"Wow, you really have one!" he said pointing at me.

"Uhh…one of what exactly?"

"A MONKEY THAT ROLLERBLADES AND JUGGLES!" he shouted as he bounced up and down pointing at the figure of the rollerblading monkey which was juggling.

"Hey Edward, give us a peg up to that shelf." I looked Edward and he instantly understood what I wanted. I finally was high enough up that I took the monkey down but as I was about to step down I slipped and once again Edward caught me.

"We seem to be making a habit of this." He whispered in my ear. I just stared back into his eyes. I don't know how long we where like that, staring at each other while he held me but someone clearing there throat pulled us away from each other. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"Here Emmett, you can have it!" I said and pushed the monkey into his hand. He looked at me and had tears in his eyes.

"You're giving me the monkey?" I nodded and he pulled me into a bone crushing hug! Everyone smiled and once he finally let me go we realised that all three of the sofa's pulled out into a double bed. Which instantly made us pair up, and much to my embarrassment I ended up paired with Edward. It's not like I mind but don't you think you'd be embarrassed if a guy you started to fall for after knowing him 5 hours would be sharing a bed with you for a month. I smiled sheepishly at Edward before we all sat on our beds and chatted the night away.

**A/N: Kind of fluffy I know! I liked it and I hope you do to! Please R&R!**


	12. Sleep Talking

**A/N: This chap is in Edwards POV!**

Soft snores filled the room as everyone was asleep. I was the only one still awake, I couldn't help it. I mean seriously I'm sharing a bed with a girl I think I'm starting to fall for. But I don't mind, she's gorgeous and so generous she seems like such a sensitive girl; she even stood up for what she believes in. This is all in the first day of meeting her, I can't believe it. But I really don't think that she likes me the way I like her, why should she? I'm nothing perfect! I just wish that maybe she did, I'd love to be able to treat her and take her to places just like my brothers do with their girlfriends, but I suppose I can't rush things, I don't want to scare her off.

I turned on my side and gazed at Bella in her sleep, she looked so peaceful. Soft locks of her mahogany brown hair strayed across her face hiding her features from my eyes, with a hesitant hand I stroked them out of her face and gently traced the side of her face with my fingertip. As I did this I could have swore she shivered under my touch, but I'm not sure after all it could just be my imagination. I sighed, I just wish that maybe I'd have a chance with her. Slowly I closed my eyes until I heard my name.

"Edward." My eyes snapped open as I looked around, they didn't just say my name they sighed it. I shook my head again. Stupid imagination getting carried away with itself again I shouldn't even be thinking these thoughts!

"Edward…" I gazed over and saw that it was Bella who had sighed my name. She talks in her sleep… I smiled before whispering.

"Yes Bella? I'm right here." she smiled and turned over before snuggling into me. My breath caught in my throat as I wrapped my arms around her. I rested my head on hers and grinned. I have a sleeping angel in my arms nothing will ever make this night any better.

"Mike…" my head shot up as I heard another guy's name. Why is she saying someone else's name? She's just said my name now there's some guy called Mike... Mike… he's one of Lauren's posse why on earth would she be interested in him? I was fuming and I had no idea why. The realisation hit me, there was no denying it I wasn't falling for her, I had fallen for her and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Bella…Why?" I murmured. She snuggled closer to me.

"Mike…I think I love him." My face dropped, she loved this Mike guy, it can't be the one from school, maybe it's someone from where she used to live. I began to distance myself from her when she spoke again.

"I don't think…I know I love him…" My face contorted in horror she really did love this Mike, why is this happening to me? I glanced around the room and saw everyone else was still asleep. Of course because I'm the only one close enough to here her talking, but now there's no chance of me getting to sleep. She began to speak again but what she said next made my heart stop beating.

"Yes Mike, I love Edward…" A grin was now plastered on my face, it wasn't Mike she loved it was me! In my excitement I hadn't realised how close to the edge of the bed I'd got until I fell off the end. There was a loud thud as I landed but I couldn't stop grinning. Bella shot straight up and looked over the side her face a mixture of worry and amusement!

"Edward! Are you alright!?" she gasped. I took in her appearance and grinned even more, her hair was a haystack and her Pyjamas where twisted so they showed off her figure. All I could reply with was

"Never better!" I grinned at her and saw her eyes widen then soften. She held out her hand to me and helped me back on the bed, but it was almost as if she had channelled some of her clumsiness to me, because my foot caught on the side of the bed and I ended up on top of her only to hear Emmett yell

"Guys! Not while we're in the same room!" Snickers echoed around the now silent room. I looked down and realised I was on Bella and saw her looking at me shyly and blushing. I rolled off her and whispered in her ear

"You say some interesting things in your sleep," she gasped and stared at me, I winked at her before closing my eyes and attempting to get some sleep.

**A/N: Another fluffy chap I know! I hope you like it! Please R&R**


	13. Kitchen Kisses

**A/N: Back to Bella's POV!**

What on earth did I say in my sleep? He's going to think I'm a right weirdo now! Hang on, he might be joking me…I might not have talked in my sleep. Urgh! This is going to be so annoying. I glanced over at Edward and saw he'd fallen asleep with his breathtaking smile on his face. How can he be so perfect? I continued to stare at him until I heard him speak

"You know, it's rude to stare." I gasped and stuttered

"W-what!? I wasn't staring…" I flicked my hair so that it created a wall between us and I peeked through it. He was staring at me with those gorgeous eyes again, he moved his hand and swept my hair from between us and smiled at me. I blushed and bowed my head. I felt his finger lift my chin so I was looking at him again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I bit my lip nervously and whispered.

"I think we should try and get some sleep, we've got a whole day exploring this place tomorrow…" He smiled and nodded. I couldn't help it; I smiled back at him and snuggled into my pillow. In an attempt to get him out of my head so I could get some sleep I turned on my side so I was facing away from him, until I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me gently towards him.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered in my ear. My heart was pounding in my chest, so I decided to fain sleep.

My eyes slowly opened as I glanced around the room, everyone was still asleep. With a small smile I turned around in Edward's arms to be met with his piercing gaze.

"I see you're an early riser…" I said in a daze he grinned and nodded.

"Yeah…I rise with the sun." I smiled, I looked down and realised he had his arms around me still. I placed my hands on his shoulders and asked

"Did you sleep well last night after you fell out of bed?"

"Oh yeah, one of the best nights sleep I've ever had not ever night I get to share a bed with an angel…" my breath caught in my throat I stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds. "How about we hunt for the kitchen then?" he asked I just nodded as removed his arms from around me and took my hand before pulling me out of bed. Of course me being me I had to stumble and fall into his arms…again. I wasn't complaining though and neither was he.

"Sorry…I'm really clumsy." I murmured as I gazed into his eyes, it was like Déjà vu. He grinned and said

"Just like the first time we met." I shook my head as I realised he was right.

"Come on we have a kitchen to find! I found it once but I'm not sure where it was."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to find it, it's a Saturday morning those guys won't be out of bed until noon." I giggled as he said this and lead him out of the room.

It took us about an hour to find the kitchen because the house was so big.

"I never realised the house was so big!" I laughed.

"I think we need a map to find our way around!" Edward replied. "So what's for breakfast then?"

"Erm…" I looked around thinking.

"How about I make breakfast, you're letting us all stay here so it'll be my treat!"

"You don't have to, honestly."

"Bella, take a seat and watch the genius chef in action!" He laughed

"Wow, genius chef! Who knew that you'd be able to cook?" I said amazed

"Surprised I see; well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Bella." He turned to glance at me with a smile before he continued to make what looked to be pancakes. In a few minutes I had a plate of pancakes drizzled with maple syrup sat in front of me. I looked across the table and grinned at him before we both began to eat.

Once we'd finished eating he helped me to load the dishwasher, who knew it could have so many buttons and attachments!? We'd finally finished loading it when I decided to poke him. He looked at me and smirked before saying "You didn't just poke me did you?" I looked at him and replied

"So what if I did?" I grinned and began to chase me around the large kitchen. But of course I tripped and fell on the floor, but Edward wasn't able to stop himself fast enough and ended up laid on top of me. I glared up at him before pouting and whispering "Fine! You win!" he smiled

"Of course I do!" Before I realised what was happening Edward closed the space between us and pressed his lips softly against mine. I leaned into the kiss until we heard a frustrated yell.

"You make her pancakes then start to make out with her on the floor but don't even think to leave me! Your favourite brother some pancakes! What kind of cruel person are you!" We broke apart and burst out laughing at the sight of a hysterical Emmett.

**A/N: A little bit of fluff for ya! I'm really sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I've been swamped with coursework! =( Please R&R!**


	14. Hiding and Cameras

I couldn't believe it, I'd just been caught kissing a guy I met yesterday on my kitchen floor by his brother…I'd blush at the thought of that happening, can you imagine what I look like now? After we'd all stopped laughing at each other I asked Emmett a question.

"Hey Em, I was wondering, why are you up so early?"

"Well, Rose kicked me out of bed she's not too happy with me, something about snoring and keeping her up all night." I burst out laughing and curled up on my chair as tears of laughter trickled down my face. "It's not funny!" Em yelled

"But it is!" I replied. Edward put a hand on Emmett's and said

"That's harsh bro…" I have no idea how he managed it but he managed to keep a straight face as he said it. Emmett began to nod his head when he noticed the sarcasm in Edward's voice.

"DAMMIT! Why can't a guy get some sympathy around here!?" He shouted. Edward and I glanced at each other before bursting into another fit of laughter. Emmett slouched off back to the lounge muttering something about trying to get some more sleep because it was only 7:30am.

"Come on let's explore!" I grinned then grabbed Edward's hand and ran out the door and down a random corridor in the house. For what must have been hours we opened and shut doors when we came to a door which was locked.

"Bells, why is this one locked?"

"I don't know…only one way to find out." He gave me a confused look as I pulled a hair grip from my hair (which I'd forgotten to take out yesterday) and began to pick the lock. I heard a satisfying click and pushed the door open. He raised his eyebrows at me and asked

"Where did a beautiful girl like you, learn a trick like that?" I winked at him and said

"You'd be surprised at some of the things I know how to do." We wandered inside and froze. The whole back wall of the room was filled with TV screens which had images all around the house. Desks lined the other walls which held other pieces of recording equipment. My entire house was covered in hidden security cameras.

"Wow, your dad must be really big on security." Edward murmured.

"This is unreal, why would they have an amount of cameras like this? It's almost as if they're hiding something…" I looked at Edward and shrugged. That was when we heard the front door opening. "Edward, I haven't given any of you keys…" Before he could reply we heard Cassie's squeak

"Isabellaaaaaaa!" I stared at him in horror as we shot out of the room and closed the door before making a run for the lounge. It sounded as if they'd gone upstairs to look for me. Luckily Edward remembered the route we had taken and we made it back into the lounge, where everyone was now awake.

"Bella, who's that?" Alice asked

"That's Cassie, my…Stepmom, we need to hide the guys somewhere that way we can pull off a sleepover because I don't think they'd be too impressed with the guys being over. Why are they even back now? It's been a day, not a month!"

"Okay Bella don't panic the guys and me are pretty good at hiding…" Jasper smiled and glanced around the room and spotted a wardrobe. "I'm so glad that there's wardrobe's all over this place." We all looked and saw where he was looking. Emmett and Jasper gave Alice and Rose a kiss before slipping inside the wardrobe to hide.

"I'll see you soon Bella…" Edward whispered before kissing me softly and entering the wardrobe. As soon as the door swung shut we heard them cursing.

"Ow! That's my foot!"

"Sorry Jazz!"

"Will you mind where you're putting your hands?"

"What's that smell? It's kind of funky like…"

"Sorry guys I get wind when I'm nervous!"

"EMMETT!"

"Will you guys be quiet do you want to blow your cover!?" All three of us growled. As soon as we finished saying that in walked Cassie and my Dad.

"Oh there you are Isabella; our flights got cancelled so we're not going until next week! Isn't that wonderful? You get to spend more time with us!?" Cassie squealed

"Yeah that's great." I said with fake enthusiasm

"Isabella, who might these young ladies be?" My dad asked

"Ch-Dad this is Alice and Rose there some friends from school who I invited to stay because I didn't want to be on my own." I pointed to each of the girls as I said there names.

"You have a beautiful home." Alice said as she forced a smile and tried not to cringe at her words.

"Thank you dear! I can tell we'll all be the best if friends! Next time Isabella has a sleepover I just know that I should join you, we'll have so much fun!" Cassie was practically screaming now.

"That would be great!" Rose murmured.

"Well, Cassie and I will leave you girls to have fun because we have some things to be doing."

"Bye!" we all said as they left. We listened to their footsteps retreating when we heard a crash behind us.

"OWWWWWWW!" There laid on the floor was a pile of three tangled up guys, Alice grinned as she saw them and pulled out her phone and took a picture. All of a sudden the lounge door opened. Rose and I gasped in horror as we dived on the guys with our covers in attempt to hide them.

"Are you girls alright? We heard a manly yell and were worried someone tried to attack you!" Charlie said while panting.

"Owww…." Rose and I fake moaned.

"Sorry to worry you dad it was just Rose and Me."

"It was really funny, Rose and Bella where chasing each other around pretending to be random super heroes, hence the covers… and I was filming them on my phone." Alice said with such an angelic smile that it was impossible not to believe her.

"We're really sorry we made you worry!" Rose said

"Oh, well as long as you girls are alright…" With that Charlie practically ran out of the room.

As soon as he had gone we all burst out laughing and uncovered the guys.

"Well, this has certainly been interesting!" Emmett grinned.

"Yeah but we have a problem." Edward said

"What's that?" I asked.

"How are we supposed to get out?"

"Any one up for 'Operation: get guys out'?" I glanced around and saw them all grinning and nodding.

"We have just the outfits for this occasion as well!" Alice and Rose yelled. I smiled and shook my head as they began to raid through their bags looking for their outfits.


	15. Getting The Guys Out

We all sat in a circle and began to come up with different plans. "I KNOW!" Emmett yelled.

"What you thinking bro?" Jazz asked him

"We! As in you Edward and myself of course shall all dress up as wonderfully beautiful women…we'd obviously be gorgeous if we where girls, just look at us! If I was gay I'd date me!"

"In between all your random thoughts, you want you guys to dress up as girls?" Rose asked. Alice, Rose and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE DRESSING LIKE GIRLS!" Edward and Jasper yelled.

"But guys! I'd look good in a little mini skirt! Don't ya think ladies?" we all stared at him in horror as we imagined him dressed as a woman.

"Emmett, if you ever want to step foot in my house and ride the super slide you will never speak of that every again. Do you understand me?" I growled. "With thoughts like this I'm gunna be scarred for life!" Emmett stared at me sorrowfully and pouted. "Pouting doesn't work on me sunshine."

"Okay…Emmett's idea sucks anyone else got any?" Edward asked.

"Nope, none at all!" Alice murmured.

"Hang on! I think I might have one!" Rose said. "You have a backdoor right?"

"Of course…Oh! I see where your going with this." I grinned as her as she continued

"Exactly we just sneak the guys out that way!"

"But…Bells have you forgotten they already know where here…" My face dropped.

"The cameras…" I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. When I shot forward and grabbed Edward. "You have to get out of here! Charlie will kill you!" He looked at me puzzled until I finally said "Kitchen!"

"He won't be that mad will he…" he asked while the others except Emmett glanced at us confused.

"What happened in the kitchen?" they asked.

"Well…" I blushed but before I could continue Emmett shouted

"THEY WHERE MAKING OUT ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR!" I slapped my hand over his mouth

"Emmett! They'll hear you!" I hissed.

"I thought something had happened because of they way you both were acting around one another…" Alice smiled

All of a sudden we heard Cassie's heels clicking against the floor and it sounded as if she was heading this way. I glanced around the room in panic and noticed a key by the door. I dived for it and managed to swing round fast enough to lock the door. Just as I'd finished she attempted to open it. "Isabella! Have you locked this door!? Open it this instant!" She growled

"I haven't locked it! I think it could be jammed!" I lied.

"I'm going to get your father! Maybe he can teach you some manners!" I stared in horror at the door when I noticed a window.

"Guys this isn't the most creative way but how come we never noticed the window?" they glanced behind them and laughed nervously.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Edward whispered. The guys ran to the window and heaved it open. Emmett gave Rose a quick kiss and murmured "Until later Rosey…"He winked n jumped out. Jasper hugged Alice and gave her a peck before following Emmett out. Leaving Edward and me by the window, he stroked his finger along my jaw before giving me a soft kiss and resting his forehead against me. "Go…" I whispered as I pushed him closer to the window. He gave me one last kiss before leaping out and running after his brothers. As I turned around to face the girls I noticed they had their backs turned to me and were looking at the door. Just inside the room there stood Cassie and my father.

**A/N: sorry I've been so long updating I've head some personal problems! So I shall get a few chaps up tonight hopefully! Please R&R**


	16. Caught and Banned

**Recap!**

_As I turned around to face the girls I noticed they had their backs turned to me and were looking at the door. Just inside the room there stood Cassie and my father._

I gazed at them horrified. "Who was that!?" Charlie roared.

"W-who was w-who??" I stuttered. Both Cassie and my Father glowered at me before Cassie pulled out a disc from her handbag.

"No need for you to tell us then Isabella, we already know who it was they're on camera. Oh and one more thing, there's quite an interesting event in the kitchen I haven't got round to showing your father yet."

"What event might this be?" Charlie asked as he raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Rose murmured.

"For once I'm out of ideas…" Alice replied.

"Guys, I'm in big trouble here." I said

"Well I think I might just have to show you sugarplum!" She pulled a remote out and pressed a button and a TV on the wall switched on.

"Since when was that there?" Alice whispered. Rose and I just shrugged as we watched her strut over towards the TV and placed the DVD in its disc drive.

"Oh and it will start at the right place." She turned and smirked at me as if to say Gotcha!

**A/N: imagine this like a movie lol!**

_Once we'd finished eating he helped me to load the dishwasher, who knew it could have so many buttons and attachments!? We'd finally finished loading it when I decided to poke him. He looked at me and smirked before saying "You didn't just poke me did you?" I looked at him and replied_

"_So what if I did?" I grinned and he began to chase me around the large kitchen. But of course I tripped and fell on the floor, but Edward wasn't able to stop himself fast enough and ended up laid on top of me. I glared up at him before pouting and whispering "Fine! You win!" he smiled _

"_Of course I do!" Before I realised what was happening Edward closed the space between us and pressed his lips softly against mine. I leaned into the kiss until we heard a frustrated yell._

"_You make her pancakes then start to make out with her on the floor but don't even think to leave me! Your favourite brother some pancakes! What kind of cruel person are you!" We broke apart and burst out laughing at the sight of a hysterical Emmett._

"ISABELLA! YOU BROUGHT BOYS INTO MY HOUSE! AS IF THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH YOU ARE DOING UNEXCEPTABLE THINGS ON MY KITCHEN FLOOR WITH SOME TRAMP WHO WANTS YOU FOR YOUR MONEY! YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" Charlie screamed at me until he was blue in the face. Tears had begun to fall down my face and Alice and Rose had wrapped their arms around me to try and comfort me.

"Don't speak about Edward like that…" I whispered.

"What did you say young lady!?" He growled.

My head snapped up and I yelled "Don't speak about Edward like that! You don't even know him! And if I want to see him I will!" I glared at him with such fury he seemed to be speechless.

"Well, well, well, we see your true colours now Isabella, you've only been here a few days and look at the mess you have caused. You have tarnished this house! And you have tarnished the Swan name!" I stumbled backwards as Cassie said this.

"The Swan name!? it's a name it doesn't mean anything, its what a person is about not what there name is and if all you rely on where the standards of power, money and how good a names reputation is then I don't want to be here anymore!" By now Alice and Rose where gripping onto me to stop me from throwing myself at her.

"Isabella Swan, You're band from seeing any male friends until learn to behave yourself! Your two friends here may stay however if I ever see you hanging around any of those boys there will be hell to pay." Charlie glared at me as he said this before I could reply Alice spoke.

"Sir I would appreciate if you didn't speak about my brother in that way, however I'm sure Bella understands everything quite clearly now, so we'll head up to her floor now." No one else spoke as we grabbed our things and headed out the door until I said "Yeah everything is as clear as mud." We practically ran up the stairs but I stumbled a few times so that slowed us down. But how dare they even talk about my friends in that way! I don't care what either of them says; they're never going to stop me from saying them, especially Edward.

**A/N: ooo! Arguments in the house! This chap was a bit random sorry bout that lol please R&R!**


	17. Surprise

I crashed and banged around me room as I yelled "How dare they try and tell me who I can and can't hang out with! They have no chance of making me do that! Then they have the cheek to insult him! ARGH!!!" I booted the side of my bed and of course it had to hurt and when I say hurt I mean bloody painful. I clenched my fists until I heard Alice's phone ringing.

"Hello?" I heard some murmuring from the other end of the phone when Alice offered me the phone and said "It's for you!" I gave her a puzzled expression then took the phone from her hand.

"Erm…Hey?"

"Bella! I'm so sorry we hid just round the corner and we heard all the shouting, this is my entire fault I'm sorry!" Edward gasped.

"Edward! Don't blame yourself because I certainly don't and I don't care what either of them says I'm still going to see you."

"You really are an angel Bella, well I've got a surprise for you later on anyways."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait my sweet Bella."

"Okay then Edward,"

"I best be going but I'll see you soon my sweet angel." My jaw dropped as I heard his words but he hung up before I could reply. I looked up and saw that Alice and Rose had packed up there stuff.

"You guys heading off then?" They both smiled softly at me before Alice spoke

"We have a feeling if we stayed any longer more arguments would be caused but trust us you'll enjoy your surprise!"

"What you guys know what it is!?" She grinned mischievously at me before her and Rose ran passed me! "GUYS! What is it??" they slid down the banister and waved at me before jumping off and heading out through the door. I shook my head before heading back to my floor. I headed into my room and began the search for the cameras. I finally found for different ones. One was hidden beneath the desk in my room, one was behind the light switch, another was hidden next to the light bulb and the last one was hidden in the post of my bed. I never thought that I'd ever attempt to destroy a post of a bed in trying to find a camera.

I looked up out of my window and realised it was dark. Then I heard a click against my window. I glanced outside but didn't see anything until I heard a click again. I looked down and there was Edward stood at the bottom throwing stones up. I push open my window and smiled at him. My smile changed to horror I noticed that he was climbing up the tree outside my window. "Edward! Be careful!" I whispered. He grinned his radiant crooked grin at me. As he climbed up he never once watched where he was going because we held constant eye contact. He'd finally reached the top and I stepped aside and watched him leap gracefully into my room and land on the bed, where he said "Surprise." I sat next to him and whispered

"I definitely like this surprise," He grinned at me and pulled me so I lay next to him. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I know we've just met and all but what are we? Are we just friends or something more?" I sat up and gazed into his eyes to see if I could understand his emotions or maybe read his thoughts. But I came out blank, he seemed shocked then his eyes softened as he raised his hand and gently caressed my cheek.

"Bella, I'll be anything you want me to be, if you want to just be friends I'll try to control myself but if you want to be something more…" He trailed off his sentence suggestively then leaned in and captured my lips with his. My eyes flickered shut as I laced my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, we rolled over so he was laid on him. We pulled apart due to lack of air and just gazed at one another.

"Does this mean more than friends then? Because I'm not quite sure…" I murmured. He grinned and replied

"Well, I'll just have to make sure you understand perfectly." With those last words he kissed me again, and it was like everything fell into place. I'd know this guy about three days and was certain of three things: One: Charlie was never going to stop me from seeing him Two: Edward was unlike any other guy I had ever met before and Three: I was irrevocably in love with him. We spent the night just laid in each others arms, sharing our one moment of bliss.

The sun caused me to groan and turn over when I realised I was laid on someone. I opened my eyes and covered them slightly, when I realised what had happened last night. Silently I leaned up and tenderly kissed Edward's lips, I felt him respond but as I was about to pull away he grabbed me and rolled on top of me and continued kissing me. We finally pulled apart and I flushed a lovely crimson colour…"You know, I wish I could wake up like that every morning…" Edward smiled as he said this. He laid next to me and pulled me into a soft embrace.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Your Dad would never allow it…" he whispered solemnly

"I don't care what he thinks Edward. I love you and I won't let him keep us apart."

"I love you too my sweet Bella." He kissed my cheek softly then his eyes shot open. "Bella, come and live with me, that way we can be together." My eyes sparkled with excitement as I realised that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"But Edward, are you sure, I mean won't your parent's mind?"

"Not at all, speaking of which you need to meet my parents anyway, they'll be glad to meet the angel I always talk about." I blushed furiously as he said this "You're even more beautiful when you blush my love. Bella one thing you have to realise, if you leave they'll disown you and everything you have other than your obvious belongings will be gone. No car or anything." I stroked his cheek and whispered

"I don't care about anything like that; I want you and only you. If I have you I don't need anything else." He kissed me softly before pulling me up.

"Well you better start packing." I grinned at him as I pulled out a bag from underneath my bed and ran to my wardrobe. I pulled the few items of clothing I had and put them all into the bag. I glanced around the room and grabbed my CDS and IPod. With a nod of my head I turned and said

"I'm ready."

"This is everything?" he asked.

"Yup," With a smile he led me to the window; it took us about 10 minutes to reach the bottom due to me being the most uncoordinated girl of the century. We smiled at one another before running out onto the street and heading towards Edward's House.

**A/N: a lil bit longer for a change lol! I'm thinking writing one or two more chaps then Unusual shall be finished! Please R&R!**


	18. I Win

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating for ages! My computer has been broken for ages, I can't afford to get it fixed XD so I'm using my parents at the moment! Anyways enough of me talking on with the story!!**

_We smiled at one another before running out onto the street and heading towards Edward's House. _

I could feel him squeeze my hand gently every so often as our footsteps pounded against the path, a joyful smile lit up my face. I was with him, I couldn't believe it. Three days I've known Edward yet I feel so deeply for him, and he seems to care for me too. After a few minutes of running we slowed down. I glanced at Edward and he seemed to be gazing at me with his sparkling green eyes, I always feel that if I stare into them for too long that I'll fall into them. A soft blush graced my cheeks as he ran his fingertip down the side of my face. Unconsciously I leant into his touch. An elegant smile crept on to his lips as he pulled me towards a small yet breathtakingly beautiful house.

Suddenly the front door burst open to reveal Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett charging towards us with a look of relief lining their faces.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"We were so worried!"

"We thought that you had been caught!"

"We thought that Charlie had shot you and that Cassie was torturing Bella!!" They were all talking at once until Emmett's last comment; everyone turned to look at him and said

"WHAT!?" Emmett grinned sheepishly.

"Well maybe it was just me...but still!" laughter erupted from the teens.

"We made a clean escape!" I grinned; everyone pulled Me and Edward into a huge hug, when a voice was heard from behind them.

"Well don't just stand there come in and introduce her to me!" everyone turned around to see a beautiful women with luscious locks of brown hair, a heart shaped face and a warm smile.

"Coming Mum!" Edward called. Once inside Edward turned to his parents "Mum, Dad, this is my angel: Bella." I blushed when I heard him. "Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

Esme pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "I'm so glad that Edward has found such a wonderful girl, it'll great to have another girl staying here, even out the numbers."

I smiled "Thank you so much for having me; it's a pleasure to meet you both." Carlisle pulled me into small hug before speaking.

"It's lovely to meet you Bella, but I've got to be heading to work, so I'll see you later."

"See you later Carlisle."

"Well, Edward what are you just standing there for go show her to your room!" Esme smiled as she said this. With a grin Edward tugged on my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

"So what's your room like then Edward?" my voice seemed to make him smile.

"Our room and you'll have to wait and see." Ismiled back at him, as he winked at me, and then laughed. We stopped outside a door at the end of the corridor. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded eagerly and gasped as he swung open the door. I slowly stepped and twirled around. Bookcases lined one wall, where as CDs and DVDs lined the opposite, a double bed was against the back wall, with a small bedside table to one side. Finally on the fair wall was a TV on a stand with a DVD player with a wardrobe either side. Although it was a small room it was amazing, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was perfect. I turned to face Edward who seemed to be stood staring at his feet. I smiled mischievously before walking slowly towards him and poking him.

His head shot up and he smirked at me "Oh…Bella, Bella, Bella, have you already forgotten who won this game last time." I looked at him, smiled then motioned for him to come and get me. I didn't even have chance to move because he pounced on me. A small scream shot from my mouth as we landed on the bed. He was laid above me holding his weight on his arms, grinning down at me. He dropped down slightly then ran a finger down the side of my face. I shivered at the contact, this made his grin widen. "Looks, like I win again…" He murmured. I felt his soft lips touch mine and my eyes flickered shut. Warmth spread through me as I felt him pull me closer to him. I smiled into his mouth and rolled him over so I was on top and pinned his arms.

"Actually, it looks like I win!" My eyes danced as he stared up at me in shock. I let go of his arms and he wrapped them around me and pulled me down.

"And you know what? I don't care." He whispered huskily before he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. His tongue slid along my lips asking for entrance which I happily gave him. Slowly we pulled away for air, and just gazed into each other's eyes, he gave me sweet and tender kiss before I rested my head against his chest listening to his heart beating.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. I felt his finger lift my chin up and I gazed into his emerald pools,

"And I love you Bella, my sweet angel." I gave him a loving kiss before I snuggled up with him and drifted to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: Fluffyness! Now I need your opinion everyone, I can leave it here, or I can write a few more chapters what do you all think? Please R&R! Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot!**


End file.
